


Oleanders

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Hope it's not too cheesy, I am obssessed with this ship, I'll probably explain the oleander meaning, Kiyo's sister's name is Miyadera, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SPOILERS FOR THE THREE FIRST CHAPTERS, The chapters will be short but they will be many, good ending i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Korekiyo Shinguji is young anthropologist student that hides a terrible secret : he killed many women for his sister's sake. But his goals got "disturbed" when he met the SHSL Maid, Kirumi Tojo. This girl...So beautiful, so romantic, like oleanders, those beautiful white but poisonous flowers.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So first, this fanfiction will be inspired from Oleander by Mother Mother (that explain the title hehe) and then, let me remind you that I am not originally englophonic, so please, be indulgent ! I will put my heart and soul into this, I swear :)  
> And of course, please leave criticism ! It will really help me !

It was strange to him the first time. He haven't felt any guilt, any sadness. He haven't got any difficulty to do that. Oh, of course, what he have done was against the law, and he must feel bad about it. But no. Nothing.

Maybe because he did it for the sake of his sister, Miyadera ? Hm, probably.  
He judged everything that he would do for his sister just and good. But he still felt strange.

Korekiyo was just gazing intensly to the dead girl he just killed. It was really easy. Oh, of course, he surprised her. He simply lied to her. He just got to call her on her phone. He asked her to come to him, at a beautiful sakura ally. She came, and he started to try to seduce her. It has been funny to Korekiyo to see how naive the girl was. But at the same time, the young man was really...Charismatic.

He was popular among a lot of people in his town. By children to old people, Korekiyo's charisma touched everyone's heart. And the young man used this charisma.

Some years ago, Miyadera died from an incurable illness. Grieving over this woman Korekiyo really loved, the young man swore to his dead sister's spirit to send her 100 friends. But not anyone. He would be picky. And first, the friends must be girls. No boys, or Korekiyo won't have his sister for him alone anymore.

So here he is. In this beautiful ally stained with the first sister's friend blood. Korekiyo smiled. And then laughed.

 

But he never knew that one day, he would probably fall for someone else than his sister.


	2. A mystic meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i'm going to suffer QwQ

Kirumi was tired of arguing students in the dining room of the academy.  
As usual, it was the SHSL Astronaut, Kaito Momota, and the SHSL Supreme Leader Kokichi Oma. As USUAL. The purple-ish haired small student was teasing the taller austronaut. Kaito grit his teeth when Kokichi was comparing him to a snail when he tried to smack the young leader.

"So childish..." thought Kirumi. She sighed, trying to hide her annoyance. It was her duty as the SHSL Maid to hide any emotion she could have. She looked up to the other students. Miu was encouraging Kaito to punch Kokichi in the face, while the other students like Kaede or Gonta tried to stop the fighting boys. And there was also the students like Kirumi, desespairetly tried to eat their breakfeast. The students in this category were people like Maki or Korekiyo.

Talking about the Anthropologist, Kirumi quickly noticed that the young man was staring at her. Kirumi raised an eyebrow, confused by his behaviour. The two students haven't really got the time to introduce themselves to eachother. But that was mostly because Kirumi somewhat...Feared and admired Korekiyo at the same time. She admired his charisma, his intelligence and his culture, but had a quite scary aura. With his black zipped mask on his mouth, he looked really mysterious, and his face never showed true emotions. But he still fascinating. 

When the breakfeast finally ended by Kaede stopping Kaito and Kokichi fighting, Kirumi cleaned up the table without a word. All the other students were out of the room. But Kirumi was unaware of one thing : a golden gaze was staring at her while she was working.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Korekiyo was quietly looking at the Maid. She was really pretty, with her soft-looking porcelaine face, her short, but elegant silver-green hair and her gracious moves. She was the only girl in the Academy that the young Anthropologist haven't watched. He felt like the young woman was quiet and not really expressive. Korekiyo already has watched all the girls in the Academy, and the only girls who weren't good for his sister were Maki and Miu.  
First for Maki, she was way too agressive, too introverted and too cold to be a good Miyadera's friend. Then for Miu...How could Korekiyo choose her flaws ? There were too many. The Inventor was a rude girl, who has suspicious fantasies. That was not good, Miyadera didn't deserved this as friends.

The only girl left to watch was Kirumi Tojo. Korekiyo decided to talk to her, to knows a little bit more about her and, maybe, she will be perfect for Miyadera.  
Once Kirumi finished to clean up the disaster some students caused, Korekiyo step out the shadows. Kirumi gasped, and even had a little scream when she saw the SHSL Anthropologist getting out of nowhere. Seeing Kirumi frightned, Korekiyo apologized :

"Excuse me for my incivility. I didn't wanted to scare you."  
The maid sighed of relief.  
"Shinguji-san, you've scared me. What are you doing here ? Why aren't you with the others students ?"  
-I just wanted to introduce myself to you. Yesterday, we didn't really introduced to eachother, so here I am. My name is Korekiyo Shinguji, I am the Ultimate Anthropologist. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Korekiyo removed his hat and bowed down by a civility gesture. Kirumi bowed too.  
"My name is Kirumi Tojo" she greeted. "I am the Ultimate Maid. It's a pleasure to me, Shinguji-san."

Korekiyo enjoyed every sweet tone that came from the Maid's mouth. Her voice was as sweet as a river's song. Korekiyo was looking at every inch of the young woman's face. Her face was pale, soft-looking like he as noticed sooner, her silver-green hair looked soft as well. Her olivina coloured eyes were shinig in a warm and inviting gleam despite her coldly polite personnality. She looked perfect in her maid outfit, with her thin body and gracious appearance.  
The maid calmly said :

"As my maid duty says, I must do everything the people orders me to do. Call me if you need my services."  
The Anthropologist narrowed his eyes. "Interesting" he tought. The maid just right in front of him was really passionate by her job, and she would do everything to succeed in this job, no matter what. She looked like she would DIE for it.

"Well, it was really nice to meet you, Tojo-san" Korekiyo says. "I won't hesitate to call you if I need you"  
-Glad to be of service" she responded, smiling a little.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Korekiyo entered in his bedroom. He sat down next to his mirror. He stared at the glass for a little while. Sometimes, he can pratically saw his sister's spirit float by his side, with a protecting gaze on him. His heart tightens in his chest while he was looking at the same long blue-ish black hair than his sister. The young man closed his eyes, trying to think about something else than Miyadera's dead body, laying on a hospital bed, with her closed eyes, her fragile and cold body, and her emotionless face.

The student felt like he was needed to talk to her. He must do it. He must assure himself that she is always by his side. Slowly, he raised his hand to his black mask and took it off, revealing his mouth covered by a ruby red lipstick. Suddenly, he felt like he can't control his words, that here was somebody else in him that was controling his body when he take off this mask. The feminine face reflected in the mirror smiled.

"So you finally talk to me, little brother." a woman voice said, coming from Korekiyo's mouth.  
-Yes, it's so good to talk to you again..." responded the student.

He put the tip of his bandaged fingers on the mirror. He felt so good a this moment, alone with Miyadera.

"Did you find some friends for me in this Academy ?" asked Miyadera with a soft tone.  
-Yes, and I think you will be interested by a certain Kirumi Tojo..."

Miyadera smiled :  
"Tell me more"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA CLIFFHANGER >:3c


	3. He wasn't expecting that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this while I was listening to "Andy you're a star" by The Killers  
> Yes I love listening to songs while working  
> Also mostly Kirumi's P.O.V. this time !

Kirumi entered in the library of school. There was nobody. Good, because she hated when people disturbs her while she is reading. However, when she was visiting probably the biggest room of the academy, she didn't know which book she could chose. There was way too many categories, too many subjects...Kirumi wanted to chose a good, peaceful book. The book you are glad to read when you are tired or simply trying to find some calm in this hellish place. The last reason was why Kirumi was here. To find some peace, without hearing screams from her classmates.

She finally picked a cultural book. She enjoyed to read these kind of things, the origins of different countries's belief always interested her. Kirumi took a chair and sat down, starting to read. It took maybe at least 1 hour. The maid was reading as fast as a plane can fly. Flipping the pages, her brain was struck in the complex words or in the theories some philosophs maked about it. But she stopped reading when she felt that someone was staring at her.

"Whoever you are, I know you are there. Just show up" she snapped.  
Eventually, a young long, black haired man stepped in her direction, an amused gleam in his eyes. Kirumi recognized him at the moment she saw him walking with his usual calm manner. The maid frowned. The Anthropologist laughed by mischievousness . Kirumi just find his laugh unique and particuliar. It was like a "Kehehehe".

"What are you doing here ?" Kirumi asked, a bit calmed down.  
-Oh, just wanted to do like you, Tojo-san, getting out of this loud and disturbing mess some students make."responded Korekiyo.  
Kirumi could not see his mouth because of his mask, but she was pretty sure he was smiling behind it. But then, questions were dancing in her head : why does he wear a mask ? What is he hiding ? She looked right into his golden eyes. It was a strange feeling when she looked at them. It reminded her snake eyes...Narrowed, a strange gleam in them. Korekiyo must have noticed she was staring at him, because he coughed to get her attention. She snapped out of her toughts.

"So...Why are you here ? I mean, really" she said.  
"Well...I wanted to talk a bit with you, and knowing you better"

This answer maked Kirumi becoming suspicious. She narrowed her eyes. She won't be stupid. She knew that Korekiyo clearly wanted something from her. But what ? She responded with suspicion.

"Well, what do you want to talk about with me ?"  
Korekiyo moved to a chair next to the maid's.  
"Can I ?" he asked, pointing at the chair, asking if he can sit. The maid nodded.  
"So," so Anthropologist continued "What do you think about this place ?"  
-Hellish. But it would not be that bad if there wasn't the killing game thing in there."

Kirumi mouth opened by surprise when Korekiyo replied, like he has read in her thoughts :  
"So that's why you seem suspicious...If you don't want to hear some of my stories, then just tell me to go away, I can easily understand"

He was about to go, but Kirumi quickly excused herself, inviting him to sit again with her. Korekiyo raised an eyebrow, Kirumi was sur he has actually a satisfied smile behind his black mask. He sat again.

"Have you heard about "Kuchisake-onna" ?" he asked with a serious tone.  
-No, can you please tell me more about this ?"

So the student told it. It was the story about a woman, a long time ago, who has a scarred mouth due to her jealous husband. Now scarred, she wears a mask around her mouth, and sometimes stopped people to ask if she is pretty with her mask. If the person who got the question says "yes", she would took off her mask and revealed her scarred mouth. Then, she would ask if she is pretty a second time. If the person says "no", then she kills this person.

At the end of the story, Kirumi was a bit frightened, but she was trying to hide it as hard as she can. Korekiyo reassured her :

"That's just a legend, Tojo-san. No one knows if she existed or not. In my opinion, she did, and she got arrested then got killed by the Governement."

Kirumi sighed. She liked the story the Anthropologist told her, but she "strangely" felt like she could not sleep tonight. Not after this.  
There was a long and awkward silence between the two students. kirumi coul not help, but feel a bit flustered by Korekiyo that was gazing at her time to time. His golden, snake eyes were glued to her. But the young man finally stopped, looking like he felt that Kirumi was bothered by his gesture.

"Let me help you. I am going to put your book were you took it" he says.  
"No,no I'll put it mysel-"

Kirumi got cutted off by what she has just done. She mistakely took Korekiyo's arm. The male student's eyes widened by surprise, while the maid was blushing, ashamed.  
"So...Sorry..." she quietly said to the other student. "I didn't meant to"  
-No, you didn't wanted to. I forgive you." the Anthropologist replied. "But please, let me put this book on its place"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Korekiyo was gone. Kirumi just standed here, her head full of apologises she could have said to get truly forgiven. What was happening in her head ? She thoughts suddenly of : "I must admit that he doesn't look bad, at all. He is even quite cute..."

She slapped herself on the cheek.  
"Come on, Kirumi ! Don't think about this stupid things !" she said to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Korekiyo just entered in his room. His head was full as well.  
Why he haven't disliked Kirumi's gesture ? By thinking about this a little more deeper, he even thought he liked it. But why ? He only loves Miyadera...  
Was she at this moment watching him ? Scolding him by her mind's strenght ? He hoped not... It would be a disaster if he wasn't indifferent to Kirumi...

Why was he even thinking about Kirumi, staying by his side, cuddling him and smiling at him, her olivina eyes filled with love ?


End file.
